heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DigitalJackal/murder mystery timee
universe: nightcry-verse location: new possibility characters: iris- night-sea hybrid, black main scales, white webbing, gills, white underscales. can't breathe fire. in charge of murder investigation tba violence/blood/gore etc. its a murder mystery what do you expect Blackout I The dragon snuck through the darkened halls of the apartment complex. It was like a moving shadow, the only indication it was there being its controlled breathing and the near-silent footsteps it took. It came across a door, labeled 110. It tested the doorknob. Locked. It pulled out a few bent wires, silently inserting them into the lock. A few seconds later, there was a quiet click. The dragon turned the knob of the door, opening it just enough to get inside, then closed the door. It approached the SkyWing on the couch, which was clearly in desperate need of replacement. The SkyWing was absorbed in the late-night movie; they didn't see the figure behind them. The dark figure raised their talon, which was holding a large blade.It caught the light, alerting the SkyWing to the stranger's presence. The SkyWing opened their mouth to scream, paralyzed with fear. They never did. The figure left, leaving no trace of their presence but the bloody SkyWing's body. Entry I BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Iris blindly searched for her alarm clock, slamming her fist down on the device when she finally did. The streets outside her apartment room were already buzzing with activity, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. She glanced at the red digital numbers, reading 5:30 A.M. "What snot-brained idiot thought it would be a good idea to wake up this early?" she mumbled to herself as she walked half-awake to her Keurig coffee machine. She put one of the little cups in, grabbed some water and poured it in, and pushed some buttons. The machine began brewing some coffee, filling her apartment with the smell. While she was waiting, Iris put some waffles in her nearly-broken toaster she'd bought in college. She set out a plate and waited for her coffee or waffles, whichever was done first. While she waited, Iris scrolled through the most recent news on her phone. The model was a year or two old, not the newest, but not in any danger of becoming obsolete. After few minutes of reading about politics and taxes (the usual news stories, nothing exciting), her waffles popped out of her toaster. As usual, the edges were burnt and the center was a bit undercooked, but Iris had learned to deal with it- after all, the toaster still worked, and it would be kind of a waste of money to buy one just for evenly-cooked waffles. She put the waffles on her plate just as her coffee was finished. Iris devoured her breakfast, placing her dishes in the sink "just until she got home." Ha, that's what you said two days ago, she thought to herself, glancing at the silverware and other dishes in the sink. Iris brushed her teeth and changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform- navy-blue, nicely ironed pants, a white button-up shirt with NPPD embroidered on the small pocket on the right side of her chest. She pinned her golden badge over her heart, which read New Possibility Police Department, with the logo (a golden star in front of a Pyrrhian dragon's silhouette ) and her name below in bold print: Iris O'Donnel. Looking in the mirror, she placed a black baseball cap on her head, also sporting the police logo. She straightened it slightly, and left for the police station. Entry II Iris entered her building, and was greeted with the smell of coffee and donuts. "Good morning, Iris!" a SandWing with black glasses said cheerfully from behind the front desk. "Hi, Dusk!" Iris said back with a friendly smile and a wave. "Did you catch the movie last night?" Dusk asked, adjusting her glasses. "Not the greatest, but still worth watching, in my opinion." Iris laughed. "No, I was too tired. I'll try to stay awake for tonight's movie, though!" Both chuckled. "Well, have a great day!" Iris said, walking past the desk, grabbing a glazed donut. She entered her office at the back and sat down in her chair. Just as she sat down, a somewhat scrawny and short RainWing, scales neon green, burst into her office. It was Raindrop, the newest recruit. "Oh, hi, Raindrop, what can I-" she began, but was interrupted. "M-MURDER!" the RainWing yelled, trying to catch his breath. "Whoa, calm down!" Iris exclaimed. She pulled out a chair from in front of her desk. "Sit down and tell me." Raindrop nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. His scales became a relaxing pale blue with occasional flashes of lime. "Th-there's been a murder reported, one of th-the apartment complexes on the edge of the city. The o-ones where a lot of homeless people sneak into." Iris gave him a look, clearly saying get on with it. Raindrop took another deep breath. "Some SkyWing was found st-stabbed to death in their apartment room." His voice began to waver. "A-apparently, it's r-really gross." Raindrop shuddered. Iris nodded. "Okay, then. We'll head down to the scene and see if the killer left any traces, like-" "Talonprints or scales or hairs!" said Raindrop, like he was answering a question in class. Iris nodded. "Very good. You'll come with me, we'll need your sharp eyes." Raindrop's scales paled, and more lime began to creep in along his ruff. "M-me?" he whispered. "I-I don't think I can, y-you don't want me getting sick..." "Relax, you'll be fine," Iris assured the anxious RainWing. "If I think you need to take a break, I'll let you." Entry III The wail of the police sirens came to an abrupt stop as the three cars came to a stop. Iris, Raindrop, and a few forensic scientists exited the cars. They were led by a SeaWing up three flights of stairs and halfway down a hall. They donned special suits to keep the crime scene undisturbed by their DNA. Flashes of pale green appeared on Raindrop's uniformly grey scales, but disappeared quickly as he suppressed his fear. They entered the room and were greeted with the most horrible murder Iris had seen. Dear moons, she thought to herself. The room was a bit messy, a stray plastic bag or a t-shirt laying around, nothing too abnormal. The TV was still on, playing a toothpaste commercial. A green couch capable of fitting two or three dragons sat centered in the room. The victim had been sitting (or laying) on the couch. Blood coated the SkyWing's chest, where vicious wounds allowed for a disturbing view of its contents. The SkyWing's mouth was open, as if it was about to shout for help. Another wound went evenly through the victim's right eye. Raindrop's scales were completely green at this point. He looked like he was going to be sick. The RainWing took a deep breath and took some photos of the original crime scene. He then helped Iris search for scales, hair, anything that would give them a clue to the dragon's killer. "Nothing," Raindrop said with a defeated sigh. Iris nodded. "I'll take some samples of blood to identify the victim," said Iris. She collected the samples and handed them to Raindrop. "Go get those to the nearest lab." Entry IV The next day, Raindrop came running into Iris' office with a large smile. Category:Blog posts